1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for the display and storage of discs, and more particularly to a device for the display, storage, and mounting of compact discs.
2. Description of Related Technology
Differing types of compact discs can be used for storing large amounts of data readable by many types of apparatus. For example, an optically-readable disc can be used to store audio, visual, and digital (e.g., computer software) data. Examples of these discs are referred to as digital audio compact discs (CDs), digital video discs (DVDs), CD read-only-memory discs (CD-ROMs), and laser discs. These discs, which can be made in various sizes depending upon the apparatus in which they are to be used, may be referred to generally as optical discs or compact discs. Thus, as used herein, the terms disc and compact disc refer generically to all of the discs described herein.
Currently, most discs are shipped, sold, and stored in cumbersome protective cases commonly referred to as "jewel boxes." Although jewel boxes often perform well in protecting compact discs for shipment and storage, they suffer from many disadvantages. For example, jewel boxes are relatively heavy and large, considering the size of the discs they store. In addition, these boxes are difficult to open and to handle. In order to remove a disc from a jewel box, two hands are typically required, making it difficult to remove the compact disc, and especially difficult for a user to swap discs from one box to another. In addition, an environmental issue concerning the jewel boxes has been raised, particularly in the music industry, since the boxes incorporate a relatively large amount of plastic. The jewel boxes break quite easily and are then typically discarded and replaced. There is currently no satisfactory system set up for re-using or re-cycling these boxes. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,173.
Prior attempts at solving these problems have included providing containers that hold multiple jewel cases or have enclosures for multiple discs. However, these attempts have generally not solved the problems of inconvenience in handling and accessing the discs.
Other solutions have allowed the user to mount a rather large device that holds multiple discs on a wall or other large surface. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,561 and 5,533,614, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. However, these solutions have not allowed the user to store and access discs conveniently in their work area, on their equipment (such as a stereo or computer hardware), or in other preferred areas.